1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment and in particular to a total body adjustable resistance exercise apparatus.
2. Related Art
Traditional exercise equipment typically focuses on one portion of the body or a particular type of exercise. Because of this, a user repeats one or more motions during exercise which causes other portions of his or her body to be neglected. Though there is equipment designed to be reconfigurable for various exercises, typically, this type of equipment is large and unwieldy. In addition, a user must take time and effort to properly reconfigure the equipment for different exercises. This serves as a deterrent to exercise and has a negative effect on whatever motivation a user has to exercise. As such, users are all too often limited in the types of exercise they perform.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.